


A Day To Remember

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Angst, Patton and Logan are married, it doesnt say how he died just that he is, janus is their son, no happy ending, tw MAJOR character death, virgil is also their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Everyone was going to miss Janus.... except one person
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!! (it does not say how he died, just that he is dead), Violence (just a little), let me know if there's anything I need to add
> 
> I listened to Requiem from Dear Evan Hansen on loop too much
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Roman, please come to the funeral and be respectful?” Patton pleaded, not in the mood to fight.

Roman crossed his arms and huffed. “Fine, but only for you and Remus.”

Patton gently put his hand on Roman’s arm. “Thank you. I mean it.”

~ ~ ~

Roman stood quietly beside Remus, eyeing the coffin with the least amount of malice he could manage. Logan stepped forward with red rimmed eyes, ignoring the tear tracks on his face and clearing his throat to speak.

“We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Janus Drake. He was… an extraordinary man,” he glanced at Remus, “a loving boyfriend,”

Logan looked over to Virgil who was wringing his hands and looking at his feet, his body trembling softly, “a loving brother,”

Logan finally looked at Patton next and then at his own hands trying not to get choked up, “and a great son.”

Roman held in his sigh and managed to not look at his watch.

Logan took a deep breath and continued, “He will be greatly missed. And he-” Logan cut himself off and brought a hand to his mouth and stepped away, tears starting to flow again.

Remus looked at Patton who nodded discreetly, trying his best to give an encouraging smile. Remus slowly stepped forward, placed the small yellow rose on top of the coffin, and whispered, “I love you, Jay.”

He went back to his place beside Roman, who was impatiently tapping his foot against the grass. Patton stepped forward and placed another yellow rose on top of the wood and then went back and buried his face into Logan’s shoulder, his body shaking with sobs. Logan wrapped his arms around his husband, comforting him and finding comfort at the same time.

Virgil had been so very quiet, but he moved towards the coffin and pulled out a small bracelet and put it with the flowers. He went back to his spot just as quiet as he had been the whole time.

Roman lost his patience. “Are you guys actually crying right now?”

Patton looked at Roman with disbelief, but Roman continued, “He was a liar! A liar, a cheat and a thief!”

Remus sent a pleading look at Roman, begging him to stop and just be quiet, but Roman was not having it. “That man was selfish and only cared about himself. If you ask me, he got what he deserved,” Roman spat with more poison than anyone could’ve imagined.

Roman had no warning when Remus suddenly punched him. He fell to the ground and rubbed his cheek where Remus had punched him. He looked up at Remus who said, “He was my fucking boyfriend and I loved him.”

That was all he said before he stormed off, Virgil following him with a venomous glare shot at Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed this very angsty work!
> 
> (PS: leave a comment if you want a part two but don't feel obligated)


End file.
